Part 2, A New Life for Patrick Jane
by MissDonnie
Summary: sorry, chapter is very small, but for some reason I decided that Cho should be in it...will promise to input more into the computer, and hopefully be a little better.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is a short chapter….I have it all written by hand, and need to find the time to put it on the computer….will work at getting more on the computer, but alas real life sometimes takes first place.

I don't own the Mentalist or all the wonderful characters on it.

/

It was early in the morning when Cho got a call from the hospital, Jane could be released today. Cho was surprised at how well behaved Jane had been at the hospital, no trying to leave, no complaints about the food, and the nurse's loved him. This was not the Jane that he and the team knew. Cho left a message for Lisbon where he would be and started for the hospital. He drove past the extended motel that Jane had been staying at, when he remembers the motel. During the time that Jane was in prison everyone forgot about the motel room. He pulls into the motel and parks in front of the office, and goes inside. Just as he figured, the motel boxed up all of Jane's belongs when the rent was a month behind. After three months everything was given to charity, all his suits, all personal belongs were gone, except for the suit that he had on when he was arrested, and Cho now had in the back seat of the car. Cho wasn't sure what Jane's finances were like, but he would need some socks, underwear, and shirt for today. He pulled into a Target store and went inside to get the items, also a brush, toothbrush, razors and other items. While he was in the store it finally came to him why Jane was so good in the hospital. He probably had no plan on where he was going to be staying, and Cho really didn't think that Jane should be alone after what had happened to him. He had an extra bedroom; Jane could stay with him until he was on his feet, for a couple of weeks or more. With that plan in his mind he paid for everything and went to the hospital.

When he entered Jane's room with the packages and the suit on a hanger, Jane was asleep. He eyes were no longer swollen, but both were still very bruised. He had a cast on his broken wrist that went up to his elbow, and he knew that Jane was still very sore from all the other bruises over his body.

Opening his eyes Jane looked out the window and saw that it was raining; he looked around and sees Cho reading a book in a chair by the bed. Cho looks up and puts the book aside.

"How you feeling?" Cho says standing up by the bed.

"I guess well enough to leave the doctor said" Jane said with a small smile. He had been thinking about that all morning…leave to go where. He was pretty sure that he was not going to be welcomed back at the motel, he could go to another hotel, maybe he should go to the house. He just wasn't ready for the memories of what had happened there. Since he killed Red John he hadn't had any more nightmares, and wasn't sure if they would all come back once he went home, no not home…the house.

"I thought maybe you would like to stay with me for a couple of weeks, you know until you figure out what you want to do."

"Thank you Cho, that's very thoughtful of you, but I don't want to have you go out of the way for me. I could go to a hotel, if you wouldn't mind taking me to one." Jane says

"You won't be a problem Jane, I have an extra bedroom and you need a place to stay so end of conversation." He puts a couple of bags on the bed. "I got you a set of sweats if you wanted to wear it to my place, probably be more comfortable. Other stuff in the bag that you will need, unless you want to wear your suit. I'll go get a nurse to let her know that you're ready to leave, while you're getting ready." He walks over to the door to open it.

"Thank you Cho…for everything." Jane says quietly, Cho see's tears in Jane's eyes. He nods his head and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Cho had arrived at his apartment after a slow day at work. As it had been since Jane had been staying at his place, dinner was on the table, and Cho had discovered that Jane is a great cook. He also realizes that the man he brought back from the hospital is not the same man he knew before. This Jane didn't talk much, gone most of the times were the wide smiles and the tricks that the man use to do.

The last couple of weeks Cho found out not only was Jane a great cook, but the man was worth a lot of money. He had arrived home last week to find Jane at the table with his accountant, who had work for him the last twenty years. Cho was going to go into the living room to give Jane some privacy, but Jane got him a beer and invited him to sit with him and the other man.

"Stan, this is Cho a friend of mine and I know what we discuss here will be kept here." Jane says giving Cho a smile that seems to reach his eyes. Cho just nods to Stan.

"Nice to meet you Cho, so Patrick lets continue with what we were going over. As you requested I arranged for the sale of the house in Malibu, because of its past history we had five bidders on the house. The house went for three and a half million, which I put into your personal account until you decided what account you want it to go into."

Cho face doesn't change, but in his mind he is really impressed that Jane's house went for that much money in a time when housing sales were down.

"There a couple of investments I'm looking into Stan, so I'll let you know in a month or so were to put the money. I guess the ghouls were out in force to buy the house, should have kept the master bedroom the way it was, probably would have made the sale higher." Jane says, feeling sad that the house his family loved was sold to someone who wanted to live in a house where a double murder was done.

"How are the farms going?" Jane says looking at a spread sheet in front of him.

Cho looks surprised at that, there was no way he could he could keep a serous face with that information, just in his mind…Jane and farms.

"All the harvest's went very well, and as you can see the thirty percent of the sales that went to three different food banks were higher this year since there wasn't any frost damage this year."

Jane looks at Cho and smiles "I have five large farms, one in Gilroy of course the garlic capital, we grow garlic, two in Castroville which grows artichokes, and two farms in Watsonville, where we grow different berry's and mushrooms. It's better than investing in the stock market, safer. When my career started paying more, my wife insisted that we hire someone to manage the money in case something happened and I didn't have that income coming in. Stan has been not only a good friend, but has made a lot of great investments for me. I have five restaurants that I'm in partnership with along with Stan. The one we had the Christmas dinner last year for the CBI is one of them."

"You own Stella's?" Cho knew that the restaurant was one of the most favorite restaurants to go to for people who could afford the price."

"Like I said, better than the stock market." Jane says to Cho and turns back to Stan.

"I'll look through all the papers Stan and get back to you if I have any questions. Go ahead with the purchase of the new apartment complex in Malibu." Jane says to Stan as the accountant starts putting papers in his briefcase. He hands Jane a folder to keep and stands up.

"Thank you for doing such a great job for us." Jane says standing up and shaking Stan's hand. "I'll be looking for a new house in this area and I'll let you know when I find something." Jane says.

Cho stands up and shakes Stan's hand and watches as the two men go to the door. Cho knew that Jane had money, but he had no idea how much. Cho had some savings and was wondering if Stan could start investing for him; of course it was nowhere the amount that Jane had earned before the death of his family and coming to work at the CBI.

The following weeks, whenever Cho had time, he would go with Jane to look for a house, since Jane still had a cast on his arm for the broken wrist and couldn't drive his car. Jane finally chose a home outside of Sacramento; it was a three bedroom home in a very nice area. Jane was looking forward to being on his own again. He appreciated Cho coming to his aid, but he needed to get on with his new life.

The furniture he bought was delivered, some personal items from storage were in place in the house and Patrick Jane was on his own again. Cho had come over for a Sunday Brunch and the two men talked about what was going on with the team; mostly he wanted to hear how Lisbon was doing. He worried about her as Cho told him that Lisbon seemed to be still depressed. She would not talk to anyone on the team about it; in fact she seldom talked to the team unless it was regarding a case. Jane had given up trying to call her; she would not answer the phone knowing it was him. There was more to Lisbon's different attitude than Jane killing Red John, but he couldn't help her unless she came to him.

He realized that Cho had become a very good friend the last couple of months, one that he could talk to and know that whatever secret he told the man, would remain a secret. He was about to do something that he hoped Cho would accept as a thank you gift for everything he had done for him. He walked with Cho outside after brunch and stopped at the garage.

"Kimball, I have something I want to show you." He says

Cho turns around and looks at Jane when he hears his first name being used by Jane. Jane pushes a button and the garage door opens, and a bright new red mustang is behind the door. Jane reaches in his pocket and takes out a set of keys and tosses them to Cho who catches them.

"I can't accept this Jane, you're a friend who needed help, and I don't expect a reward."

"While I was staying with you, I remember how many times that car of yours wouldn't start, and I saw the car magazine you had in the kitchen with the book turned back to this car. Please accept this as a thank you for opening my eyes to something important. I realized that I needed a friend, someone I can talk to who keeps my secrets and gives me very wise advice."

Cho looks at Jane and then back to the car, he smiles and they both go to look at the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Cho had arrived at his apartment after a slow day at work. As it had been since Jane had been staying at his place, dinner was on the table, and Cho had discovered that Jane is a great cook. He also realizes that the man he brought back from the hospital is not the same man he knew before. This Jane didn't talk much, gone most of the times were the wide smiles and the tricks that the man use to do.

The last couple of weeks Cho found out not only was Jane a great cook, but the man was worth a lot of money. He had arrived home last week to find Jane at the table with his accountant, who had work for him the last twenty years. Cho was going to go into the living room to give Jane some privacy, but Jane got him a beer and invited him to sit with him and the other man.

"Stan, this is Cho a friend of mine and I know what we discuss here will be kept here." Jane says giving Cho a smile that seems to reach his eyes. Cho just nods to Stan.

"Nice to meet you Cho, so Patrick lets continue with what we were going over. As you requested I arranged for the sale of the house in Malibu, because of its past history we had five bidders on the house. The house went for three and a half million, which I put into your personal account until you decided what account you want it to go into."

Cho face doesn't change, but in his mind he is really impressed that Jane's house went for that much money in a time when housing sales were down.

"There a couple of investments I'm looking into Stan, so I'll let you know in a month or so were to put the money. I guess the ghouls were out in force to buy the house, should have kept the master bedroom the way it was, probably would have made the sale higher." Jane says, feeling sad that the house his family loved was sold to someone who wanted to live in a house where a double murder was done.

"How are the farms going?" Jane says looking at a spread sheet in front of him.

Cho looks surprised at that, there was no way he could he could keep a serous face with that information, just in his mind…Jane and farms.

"All the harvest's went very well, and as you can see the thirty percent of the sales that went to three different food banks were higher this year since there wasn't any frost damage this year."

Jane looks at Cho and smiles "I have five large farms, one in Gilroy of course the garlic capital, we grow garlic, two in Castroville which grows artichokes, and two farms in Watsonville, where we grow different berry's and mushrooms. It's better than investing in the stock market, safer. When my career started paying more, my wife insisted that we hire someone to manage the money in case something happened and I didn't have that income coming in. Stan has been not only a good friend, but has made a lot of great investments for me. I have five restaurants that I'm in partnership with along with Stan. The one we had the Christmas dinner last year for the CBI is one of them."

"You own Stella's?" Cho knew that the restaurant was one of the most favorite restaurants to go to for people who could afford the price."

"Like I said, better than the stock market." Jane says to Cho and turns back to Stan.

"I'll look through all the papers Stan and get back to you if I have any questions. Go ahead with the purchase of the new apartment complex in Malibu." Jane says to Stan as the accountant starts putting papers in his briefcase. He hands Jane a folder to keep and stands up.

"Thank you for doing such a great job for us." Jane says standing up and shaking Stan's hand. "I'll be looking for a new house in this area and I'll let you know when I find something." Jane says.

Cho stands up and shakes Stan's hand and watches as the two men go to the door. Cho knew that Jane had money, but he had no idea how much. Cho had some savings and was wondering if Stan could start investing for him; of course it was nowhere the amount that Jane had earned before the death of his family and coming to work at the CBI.

The following weeks, whenever Cho had time, he would go with Jane to look for a house, since Jane still had a cast on his arm for the broken wrist and couldn't drive his car. Jane finally chose a home outside of Sacramento; it was a three bedroom home in a very nice area. Jane was looking forward to being on his own again. He appreciated Cho coming to his aid, but he needed to get on with his new life.

The furniture he bought was delivered, some personal items from storage were in place in the house and Patrick Jane was on his own again. Cho had come over for a Sunday Brunch and the two men talked about what was going on with the team; mostly he wanted to hear how Lisbon was doing. He worried about her as Cho told him that Lisbon seemed to be still depressed. She would not talk to anyone on the team about it; in fact she seldom talked to the team unless it was regarding a case. Jane had given up trying to call her; she would not answer the phone knowing it was him. There was more to Lisbon's different attitude than Jane killing Red John, but he couldn't help her unless she came to him.

He realized that Cho had become a very good friend the last couple of months, one that he could talk to and know that whatever secret he told the man, would remain a secret. He was about to do something that he hoped Cho would accept as a thank you gift for everything he had done for him. He walked with Cho outside after brunch and stopped at the garage.

"Kimball, I have something I want to show you." He says

Cho turns around and looks at Jane when he hears his first name being used by Jane. Jane pushes a button and the garage door opens, and a bright new red mustang is behind the door. Jane reaches in his pocket and takes out a set of keys and tosses them to Cho who catches them.

"I can't accept this Jane, you're a friend who needed help, and I don't expect a reward."

"While I was staying with you, I remember how many times that car of yours wouldn't start, and I saw the car magazine you had in the kitchen with the book turned back to this car. Please accept this as a thank you for opening my eyes to something important. I realized that I needed a friend, someone I can talk to who keeps my secrets and gives me very wise advice."

Cho looks at Jane and then back to the car, he smiles and they both go to look at the car.


End file.
